yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Xyz-Raypierce
-레이 피어스 | es_name = Xyz-Rayoflorete | ja_name = | romaji_name = | trans_name = | image = XyzRaypierce-WSUP-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = Fire | type = Dragon | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1700 | def = 200 | number = 86559484 | effect = Ignition, Trigger, Condition | vilore = Bạn có thể trục xuất 1 quái thú Loại-Dragon và 1 quái thú Loại-Wyrm từ Mộ bài của bạn; Triệu hồi Đặc biệt 1 "Xyz-Raypierce" từ tay hoặc từ Bộ bài của bạn. Nếu lá này được đưa từ sân vào Mộ bài: Bạn có thể gây 500 thiệt hại cho đối phương. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng mỗi hiệu ứng của "Xyz-Raypierce" một lần trong lượt. | lore = You can banish 1 Dragon-Type monster and 1 Wyrm-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Xyz-Raypierce" from your hand or Deck. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Xyz-Raypierce" once per turn. | fr_lore = Vous pouvez bannir 1 monstre de Type Dragon et 1 monstre de Type Wyrm depuis votre Cimetière ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 "Radiopière Xyz" depuis votre main ou Deck. Si cette carte est envoyée depuis le Terrain au Cimetière : vous pouvez infliger 500 points de dommages à votre adversaire. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Radiopière Xyz" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Du kannst 1 Monster vom Typ Drache und 1 Monster vom Typ Wyrm von deinem Friedhof verbannen; beschwöre 1 „Xyz-Röntgendegen“ als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand oder deinem Deck. Falls diese Karte vom Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst deinem Gegner 500 Schaden zufügen. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Xyz-Röntgendegen“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Puoi bandire 1 mostro di Tipo Drago e 1 mostro di Tipo Wyrm dal tuo Cimitero; Evoca Specialmente 1 "Xyz-Perforaggio" dalla tua mano o Deck. Se questa carta viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero: puoi infliggere 500 danni al tuo avversario. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Xyz-Perforaggio" una sola volta per turno. | es_lore = Puedes desterrar 1 monstruo de Tipo Dragón y 1 monstruo de Tipo Wyrm en tu Cementerio; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano o Deck, 1 "Xyz-Rayoflorete". Si esta carta es mandada del Campo al Cementerio: puedes infligir 500 puntos de daño a tu adversario. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Xyz-Rayoflorete" una vez por turno. | ko_lore = "X(엑시즈)-레이 피어스"의 ①②의 효과는 각각 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 자신 메인 페이즈에 자신 묘지에서 드래곤족 몬스터와 환룡족 몬스터를 각각 1장씩 제외하고 발동할 수 있다. 패 / 덱에서 "X(엑시즈)-레이 피어스" 1장을 특수 소환한다. ②: 이 카드가 필드에서 묘지로 보내졌을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 상대에게 500 데미지를 준다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | kr_sets = | support1 = Dragon | support2 = Wyrm | summon1 = Special Summons from your hand | summon2 = Special Summons from your Deck | misc1 = Only once per turn | action1 = Activates from your Graveyard | lp1 = Damages your opponent | rfp1 = Banishes from Graveyard for cost | archetype1 = Xyz | database_id = 11435 }}